


Skin

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cancer, M/M, Sick!Jensen, Song Inspired, Supporting!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magazine had to be at least over a year old not that Jensen was paying much attention to it anyway.  Being at the doctors was stressful enough but waiting for tests to come back was even more so.  It started about a month ago when he had tripped up the stairs and banged his arm pretty bad.  It wasn't really that much of a problem except for when it didn't start fading at all.  Jumping a little as his mom put her hand on his knee he tried to give her a smile but it faded when the nurse came to the door and called his name.  Putting the magazine back him and his parents stood and went into through the door, Jensen trying not to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

The magazine had to be at least over a year old not that Jensen was paying much attention to it anyway. Being at the doctors was stressful enough but waiting for tests to come back was even more so. It started about a month ago when he had tripped up the stairs and banged his arm pretty bad. It wasn't really that much of a problem except for when it didn't start fading at all. Jumping a little as his mom put her hand on his knee he tried to give her a smile but it faded when the nurse came to the door and called his name. Putting the magazine back him and his parents stood and went into through the door, Jensen trying not to worry.

-0-

"There is over a 50% chance it wont come back with the therapy were going to try, it's just been approved and has a higher chance of not coming back with this" The doctor said.

Jensen nodded absently, the word bouncing around in his head. Leukemia.

He could hear his parents and the doctor talking about the details but he just let his eyes slip shut. In his dreams and day dream he's always dancing with the love of his life, they guy so happy just to have Jensen in his arms. There is always a breeze that blows his hair around and would make the guy chuckle and run his fingers through the semi short locks.

-0-

"Hey, Jensen"

Looking up from his locker Jensen saw his classmate Jared running up to him, his long hair bouncing.

"Hey"

"So ok, I kind of have a question"

"I might have an answer" Jensen smiled as a blush flew over Jared features.

"Well ok I know you've missed quite a bit of school and would probably rather use the night to catch up on homework, but well would you go to prom with me?"

Jensen's mouth dropped open as Jared bit his lip, still smiling nervously.

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean I like you Jensen and it's only a few weeks away and I would just really like to go with you"

"I – I would love too" Jensen smiled and laughed a little as Jared beamed at him.

-0-

"Shh baby it's ok" His mom cooed holding Jensen as he cried softly into her neck.

"No it's not" Jensen sobbed.

Looking over at his pillow he let out another sob. On it there was about 1/3 of his hair that had fallen out during the night. The doctors warned them that it was going to happen but Jensen thought he was lucky it hadn't yet.

"I'm going to cancel on going to prom, Jared isn't going to want to go with me now"

"Oh yes he will honey, you call and ask and I promise that he will"

Jensen nodded though he didn't believe it in the least. After his mom cleaned up his bed she helped him shave the rest of it and he frowned a bit as his reflection.

"I look crappy" He mumbled as he grabbed his phone and typed in Jared's number.

"Hello" Jared said a few rings later.

"Hey"

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Jared asked worriedly.

"Well today the chemo finally caught up with me and now all my hair is gone"

"Oh"

"If you don't want to go to prom with me anymore, I completely understand" Jensen said running his hand over his head again.

"No I still want to go with you"

"Are you sure, I mean I know I won't look the greatest for pictures"

"I think you'll look great no matter what"

Jensen smiled at the wall. "Thanks"

"Now I'll see you around seven"

"See you then"

-0-

"Will you stop fussing" His mother says fixing his tie that he just messed with for the thousandth time.

"I can't help it, he's going to look great and I'm going to look like this" He said gesturing at himself.

"You look great Jen"

As he opened his mouth to answer they heard the doorbell which made Jensen's mouth snap shut and lick his lips.

"Ready?" She said as they hear his dad let Jared in.

"Not in the least"

Leading him out of the room and down the stairs he smiles as Jared smiles brightly at him. Looking at the knit cap Jared was wearing he gave it a confused look.

"I thought this was a formal dance?" Jensen chuckled.

"It is, I'm not going to wear it, I just wore it over" He smiled and slipped the hat off.

A collective gasp sounded in the room and Jensen could hear his mother crying and his dad clearing his throat as he tried not too. Stepping forward he raised his hand shakily and moved his hand over Jared's head.

"You.."

"I shaved my head" Jared said softly, reaching and tangling his hand with Jensen's free one.

"Jared, I don't know what to say"

"Say good bye to your parents, we have a prom to get to" He smiled and wiped away the tear that started falling down Jensen's cheek.

-0-

"I need some air" Jensen said to Jared, who nodded and started leading him out onto the deck of the place.

When they got there a few people gasped at how they looked but Jensen didn't care, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Having fun?" Jared asked as they leaned against the railing.

"More than I thought"

"I'm glad"

"Thank you and don't say I don't have to say it, because I do" Jensen said as a slow song could be heard from inside.

"You don't, I told you I care about you and don't really want this to be a one time thing" Jared said, moving off the railing and holding out his hand.

"I don't think you could get rid of me now if you tried" Jensen smiled shakily and took his hand as they started swaying.

"I can handle that" Jared smiled and leaned down pressing his lips softly to Jensen's.

As he started kissing him back, he wondered if it was to soon to be in love.


End file.
